11 de marzo
by Amy Rose 7
Summary: inspirado en la canciòn del mismo nombre, un TailsxCosmo entren y disfruten


**11 de marzo, jueves**

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**_

_**Si fuera especial si fuera de revista**_

_**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

_**Y preguntarte quien eres.**_

_Cada mañana justo a las siete espero el tren de siempre, sin embargo un día algo cambió, cuando subí al tren y me senté en el asiento de siempre me topé con la sorpresa de que un chico sin igual se subió, era tan lindo, era un zorro de dos colas amarillo que estaba talvez pensando en sus cosas, pero no entendía por que tomó este tren, recuerdo que una vez le vi subirse en el tren contiguo a este, lo vi irse al vagón seguido al que yo estaba, me quedé totalmente impactada al verlo, era tan lindo, sin embargo, yo soy muy miedosa, yo, Cosmo, no tengo el valor suficiente de caminar hasta el vagón en el que se encontraba y preguntarle su nombre pues pienso que posiblemente ya tenga novia o no sea lo que él busca en una chica, que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva, me gustaría ser como las chicas de una revista, ser mas hermosa, como para poder hablarle o para que el se me acerque, después de varias paradas me quedé en la de siempre pero el continuó todavía, esperaba verlo mañana._

_**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**_

_**Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita**_

_**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

_**Se inundan mis pupilas**_

_Al día siguiente me puse mi mejor falda y una blusa que hiciera juego con ella, con la esperanza de que el volviera a tomar el mismo tren que yo, me subí al tren en la estación y me senté en el puesto de siempre, y pasó algo increíble, el se sentó en el asiento de adelante, me sentí petrificada y un poco intimidada, no tenía el valor de hablarle, sin embargo miro como el bosteza con la mirada hacia la ventana, si que es lindo, pero no tengo el suficiente coraje como para preguntarle su nombre, aunque mis pupilas se inundaron de un brillo peculiar durante ese bostezo, ese brillo era de emoción, eso era lo que sentía al verle, eso y un sin fin de cosas mas, por eso quisiera que el me hable, o tener el valor para hablarle yo pero soy tímida._

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro, me ago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar**_

_Pero en eso algo pasa, el clava su mirada en la mía, y yo para evitar que note que estoy sonrojada ligeramente cerré mis ojos para evitar verle y evitar ponerme nerviosa, sin embargo tenía que abrirlos, al hacerlo me encontré con la sorpresa de que el había girado su mirada hacia la ventana, sentía mucha vergüenza, sentía que me volvía muy diminuta, que el aire me faltaba, incluso de los nervios me puse a temblar , tenía ganas de hablarle, pero me daba miedo que mi voz se oyera temblorosa y nerviosa, no quería quedar mal frente a ese chico, no podía darme ese lujo, no podía_

_**Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes**_

_**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**_

_**De estación a estación, de frente tu y yo**_

_**Ahí viene el silencio**_

_Y pasaban los días, lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, pero no podía hablarle, los nervios siempre me ganaban, sin embargo gracias a una amiga pude enterarme de que su nombre era Miles Tails Prower, pero aunque supiera su nombre no tenía el valor de entablar con el una conversación, recuerdo que mi compañera Amy me dijo que si quería ser su amiga debía hablarle, como si fuera tan fácil, quisiera ser como ella, que siempre tiene confianza en si misma, incluso pudo hablarle al chico que le gustaba, sobre todo por que al igual que ella me ayudó a mi yo le ayudé a ella diciéndole el nombre del chico que le gusta, por que es amigo mío, su nombre es Sonic the hedgehog y si que es muy simpático, y a final de cuentas ella y el ahora son novios y se quieren mucho, lo pude ver en los ojos de ambos, o también podría decirse lo mismo de mis amigos Charmy y Cream, les pasaba algo similar a mi caso y yo les ayudé para que estén juntos, quisiera que ellos me ayudaran pero si no enfrento esto sola jamás lo podría superar, pronto llegaré a la estación de siempre, tendré que bajar, pero a pesar de eso deseo que al día siguiente esté aquí en el mismo tren, porque siento que cuando no lo veo me hace una falta terrible, esta claro que me enamoré de el, aunque siento que eso es imposible._

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro, me ago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar**_

_Y es la misma historia cada día, si el me mira yo giro mi rostro, o cierro los ojos fingiendo estar dormida sin embargo tengo un buen presentimiento, siento que todo esto cambiará muy pronto… no se porque pero algo me lo dice, me bajo en la estación de siempre y espero con ansias al día siguiente solo por verlo a él, solo por tenerlo cerca de mí, al día siguiente le veo de nuevo, con su mirada desinteresada, en serio es tan lindo, y yo soy una verdadera cobarde, quiero tener el suficiente valor para hablarle pero no puedo, siento muchos nervios estando con el, quiero que esto cambie, quiero que el sepa lo que siento, pero tengo miedo de que me rechace, no puedo decirle nada, si no siente lo mismo, seguro no podré volver a verlo nunca a la cara, y no me quiero arriesgar tanto_

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**_

_**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**_

_**Supongo que piensas, que chica mas tonta**_

_**Y me quiero morir**_

_Sin embargo sin darme cuenta me vuelo a quien sabe donde, teniendo una fantasía con aquel chico, pensando en que quisiera que estuviera siempre a mi lado, que estuviéramos juntos para toda la eternidad, tan centrada estaba en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta pronuncio su nombre tartamudeando, en realidad no noté que fue lo que le dije, pues estaba tan distraída que no me fijé, sin embargo recuerdo que el oyó lo que dije, aunque no lo entendió_

¿Dijiste algo?_-pregunta el mirándome de forma rara_

No, no, nada, nada_-le respondí un poco sobresaltada, pero en serio estaba emocionada por que el me habló, pero lo que me hizo querer morirme de la vergüenza fue que me miro con una cara que juraría que pensaba algo como "que chica para mas rara" o "que chica para mas tonta", ay quería morirme en ese momento o retroceder el tiempo pero no se podía, aunque debería poderse, así podría evitar que dijera lo que fuera que fue lo que dije, porque estaba tan dormida que ni me fijé de lo que dije._

_**Pero el tiempo se para, te acercas diciendo**_

"_**yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos**_

_**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**_

_**Y elijo este tren"**_

_El silencio de siempre se apoderó del lugar, yo con mis palabras atrapadas en la garganta y el sin quererme hablara, pues no me conoce, o eso creo yo, aunque me sorprendí como después de un momento el me dijo._

¿Sabes? A pesar de que no te conozco, cada mañana, prefiero tomar este tren a tomar el directo, por que siento que cuando no te veo te hecho de menos, prefiero verte cada mañana en el tren a ver a cualquier otra persona, lo digo enserio_-cuando dijo eso sonrió, jamás pensé que algo como eso me podía pasar, no podía creer que me estaba pasando a mi._

¿En-en serio?, yo siempre disfruto de tu compañía_–me apresuré a responder pues pensaba que si no le decía algo era probable que no volvería a tener una segunda oportunidad_

Oye, dime una cosa, ¿tu conoces a Sonic the hedgehog?-preguntó el pequeño zorrito

Si es cierto ¿lo conoces?-preguntó la chica

Si, aquí entre nos soy su mejor amigo, casi se podría decir que somos hermanos, nos llevamos muy bien-dijo el

¿En serio?, yo lo conozco y le ayude a estar con mi amiga Amy-dijo ella ya relajándose mas

Así que tu fuiste la responsable de eso, gracias nunca había visto a Sonic tan feliz desde que acepte ser otro de sus amigos-dijo recordando aquel momento-cuantos recuerdos

Yo lo conocí una vez por casualidad pues estaba siendo amenazada por unos ladrones y el me ayudó, fue un gran detalle de su parte-dijo Cosmo igualmente recordando aquel día

Si, Sonic siempre ha tenido la necesidad de ayudar a otro, creo que ese es su don-dijo el zorrito echándose una leve risita

Cierto, es mas según me contó también por un motivo similar conoció a Amy, seguro debió haber sido algo digno de recordar

Tienes razón-dijo poniéndose en pie y entonces se sentó al lado de la chica-Sonic jamás cambiará

Yo también pienso lo mismo ¿sabes?-dijo Cosmo totalmente relajada

Por cierto, soy Tails-dijo el zorrito

Me llamo Cosmo-dijo la chica y entonces hubo un pequeño silencio

_**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**_

_**Un día especial este 11 de marzo**_

_**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**_

_**Que apaga la luz**_

_Sentía que mi vida daba un enorme cambio, es decir ahora no tenia hablarle, todo era mas calmado mas relajado, era simplemente increíble, quería que nunca acabara, que fuera eterno, el siempre a mi lado, el me hacía sentir un millón de cosas con solo verlo, ojala siempre este dispuesto a tomar este tren. Sorprendentemente de un momento a otro Tails me tomó la mano, sentía muchas mariposas en el estómago, y pensar que pasó un 11 de marzo, un día como cualquier otro, aunque llegamos hasta un túnel en el que siempre el tren pierde la luz al atravesarlo, se apaga totalmente, dejando a los pasajeros a oscuras temporalmente, un momento en el que muchas cosas pueden llegar a pasar, de una u otra forma, quisiera que el día se volviera perfecto, llegamos al túnel y la luz se apaga, y lo que es peor no puedo saber con exactitud la ubicación de Tails._

_**Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos**_

_**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios**_

_**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**_

_**El último soplo de mi corazón**_

_Todo estaba oscuro, trataba de encontrar a Tails y por accidente puse mi mano sobre su mejilla._

¿Cosmo?-preguntó el zorrito confundido ante la oscuridad

Soy yo Tails-le respondió la chica ya poniendo sus dos manos sobre el rostro del zorrito y por fin armándose de valor se le acerca le besa en los labios, fue algo digno de recordar y al salir del tren el beso continuaba hasta que sintió que sus pulmones le pedían aire, ambos se separaron con su respiración algo alterada pero sonrieron, fue tan memorable, por lo que luego el rompió el silencio.

Cosmo, me gustas mas de lo que crees-le dijo el zorrito sonriendo sinceramente

A mi también Tails, lo sentí desde que te vi tomar este tren por primera vez, fue una coincidencia pero me alegro de que pasara

Yo también me alegro, mi dulce Cosmo-dijo el dándole otro dulce beso

Tails-dijo ella en un tono soñador mientras se recostaba en su pecho

Cosmo, no quiero que te separes nunca de mi lado, por favor-suplicó Tails

Te lo prometo, siempre tomaré este tren, solo para verte, es una promesa-dijo Cosmo mientras se dormía sobre su acompañante.

_¿Quién lo diría?, a pesar de mis nervios ahora estaba recostada sobre el pecho del chico que me gusta, ahora hasta éramos novios o eso creo yo, todas las mañanas nos vemos en el mismo tren, recordando siempre con especial cariño el 11 de marzo, el día en el que nuestras vidas cambiaron haciéndose mucho mejor._

FIN

Bueno hice esto durante un momento de inspiración, la canción es "11 de marzo jueves" de la oreja de van gohg o simplemente esta como jueves en ocasiones. Espero les aya gustado y me dejen un review. Nos leemos después. Y no dejaré inconcluso Sonic x: la historia se repite.


End file.
